


Pag-ibig ng Agila

by dragoncastle



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncastle/pseuds/dragoncastle
Summary: Napansin ni Julian na may iba sa pagitan ng heneral at ng kanyang koronel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from this tweet: https://twitter.com/ohdeeraki/status/1048770473415258112

Hindi na maalala ni Julian kung ano ang pinagmulan, pero simula’t sapul - bago pa man tuluyang nadiskubre ng dalawang  partido - ay alam na niya sa kaibuturan ng kanyang puso na sina Enteng at Goyong ang para sa isa’t isa. Si Enteng at ang kanyang hindi nagmamaliw na katapatan sa nakababatang del Pilar, at si Goyong sa kanyang hindi natitinag na debosyon sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Madaling sabihin na ang ganitong samahan ay normal sa magkakaibigan. Isang ulirang modelo ng kung ano ang tunay na kapatiran. Ngunit kilala ni Julian si Enteng, at lalong kilala niya si Goyong. Siguro nga’y nagsimulang inosente. Pero ngayon ay iba na. Iba na ang tingin. Iba na ang ngiti. Mayroon nang mga tahimik na haplos, mga lihim na hawak, at mga makahulugan na tingin.

Unang nahulog si Goyo.

Nandoon si Julian noong eksaktong sandali na mapagtanto ito ng kapatid.

Sugatan si Enteng. Galing ang kanyang brigada sa isang sigalot sa laylayan ng Maynila. Hindi naging maganda ang resulta.

Nakita ni Julian na unti-unting naubos ang kulay sa mukha ng kanyang kapatid. Unang beses ito na umuwi si Enteng ng walang malay galing sa labanan. Maputla si Goyo at nanghihinang lumapit sa walang malay na si Vicente. Nanginginig ang mga daliri, dahan dahang humaplos ang heneral sa mukha ng natutulog na koronel. Nakita ni Julian ang kislap ng pag-unawa sa mga mata ni Goyo, nakita niya ang paghigpit ng hawak nito sa mga kamay ni Vicente, na tila bang nagpipigil ng sarili na ipunin sa kanyang bisig ang sugatang koronel.

Kilala ni Julian si Goyo mula pa pagkabata. Alam niya ang pakahulugan ng bawat ngiti, bawat iyak, bawat hininga ng nakakababatang del Pilar. At sa sandaling pagkakataong iyon, ay napagtanto ni Julian ang ibig sabihin ng marubdob na titig ni Gregorio kay Vicente.

 _Ah,_ sambit na lamang ni Julian sa kanyang isipan, _sa wakas ay natuto na ang aking kapatid na magmahal._

Handa na siya noon tumulong manligaw. Handa na ang payong pang-pagibig, at syempre, kaunting pang-aalaska. Dahil ano pa nga ba ang silbi niya bilang kuya kung hindi niya tutulungan ang kapatid na makuha ang minamahal? Malapit sila ni Goyong. Sigurado siya na lalapit ito sa kanya kapag napagdesisyunan na nitong ipaalam kay Enteng ang nararamdaman.

Kaya laking gulat na lamang ni Julian nang ligawan ni Goyong si Felicidad Aguinaldo.

Hindi niya maintindihan kung ano ba talaga ang pa-andar ni Goyo at niligawan nito ang kapatid ng presidente habang halatang halata naman kung sino ba talaga ang sinisigaw ng kanyang puso. Kaya hindi na rin siya nagulat kung bakit di nagtagal si Goyong at Felicidad. Sa totoo lang, simula pa lamang ng relasyong iyon ay tinaningan na niya agad.

“Tatlong buwan.” Naalala niyang sabi niya habang nakikipag-inuman kay Vicente habang ang heneral ay nakikikapit-bahay sa tahanan ng mga Aguinaldo. “Bigyan mo ng tatlong buwan at wala na iyang sina Goyo at Felicidad. Iiwan siya ni Felicidad.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Vicente. “Bakit mo naman nasabi, Julian? Parang mahal na mahal nga siya ni Felicidad, hindi ko maisip na iiwan niya si Goyo.”

Napahalakhak si Julian ng malakas. “Ha! Alam mo bakit? Matalino si Felicidad. At may galang sa sarili. At walang babae na rumerespeto sa kanyang pagkatao ang pipiliting makipag-relasyon sa isang lalaking nabihag na ang puso.”

Sumulyap si Julian kay Vicente pagkasabi nito. Nakatingin si Enteng sa malayo, isang munting ngiti ang naglalaro sa kanyang labi. Ang mga mata niya’y malungkot, pero puno ng pang-unawa. Sa gabing iyon, may dalawang bagay na napagtanto si Julian.

Alam ni Vicente na mahal siya ni Goyo.

At binabalik ni Vicente ang pagtingin na ito.


	2. Chapter 2

Punong-puno na si Julian.

Punong-puno na sa walang katapusang sayaw ng kapatid at ng kaibigan. Hilong-hilo na siya sa paikot-ikot ng dalawa sa kanilang nararamdaman. _Punyeta, akala ba nila walang nakakapansin._ Isip-isip ni Julian, sa tuwing nakikita ang titigan ng dalawa kapag iniisip nila’y walang nakatingin. Hindi na talaga siya makatiis. Kung kaya naman napagdesisyunan na niya na tungkulin niya bilang isang ulirang kuya na itulak ang nakababatang kapatid sa tamang landas. At ang tamang landas, ayon sa kanyang butihing opinyon, ay ang bisig ni Vicente Enriquez.

Isang beses, habang sila’y nasa Dagupan, nayaya ni Julian si Goyo na mag-inuman nang silang dalawa lang.

“Bakit tayo lang? ‘Di mo niyaya si Enteng?” Tanong ni Goyo, na para bang umaasa.

Napaismid na lang si Julian. Ewan ba niya sa kapatid at bakit di na lang magtapat, eh halatang halata naman. “Siyempre di ko yayain si Enteng,” sabi ni Julian habang nagaabot ng baso ng lambanog sa kapatid. “Eh siya pag-uusapan natin.”

Napatingin si Goyo sa kanya, lito ang nangingibabaw sa kanyang mukha. “May problema ba si Enteng?” Sabi nito, ang kanyang tinig ay balot ng alala.

“Meron,” sabi ni Julian. “Ikaw. Prangkahan na, Goyong, ha. Pero, kailan mo ba kasi balak magtapat?” Lumingon si Julian sa kapatid. Napahagalpak na lang siya ng tawa nang makita ang mukha ni Goyo na pulang pula.

“Lintek,” hingal na sabi ni Julian habang pinupunasan ang luhang nangingilid sa kanyang mata, kakatawa. “Sa dinami-dami ng babaeng rinomansa mo sa bawat lalawigan, si Enteng lang pala makakapagpatiklop sa’yo.”

“Kuya!” Sigaw ng batang heneral, sabay takip sa bibig ni Julian, “tumahimik ka nga’t baka marinig niya.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Julian sa sinabi ng nakababatang kapatid, “wala dito si Enteng. Sinamahan iyong pamangkin ng potograpo na mag-ikot ikot sa bayan. Saka, ano ngayon kung marinig niya? Ilang taon mo na ba siyang gusto? Hindi pa ba panahon para malaman niya?”

Naramdaman ni Julian ang biglaang pagbigat ng ihip ng hangin. Bumitiw si Goyo sa pagkatakip sa bibig ng kuya, habang ang isang seryosong tingin ang tumahan kanyang mga mata.

“Hindi panahon ng pag-ibig ang giyera, kuya.” Sambit ni Goyo. Ang kanyang ekspresyon ay halo ng panghihinayang at sakit, ang kanyang mga mata ay sumasalamin ng mga paghihirap ng digmaan.

Kumunot ang noo ni Julian, “eh ano si Neneng? Si Poleng? Si Felicidad?”

“Ano pa nga ba? Pahinga sa digmaan.” Napabuntong-hininga si Goyo. “Mahal ko ang ating bayan. Mahal ko ang pagiging sundalo. Pero minsan, kuya, gusto ko rin maranasan kung papaano nga ba maging isang nomal na tao. Iyong kaya gawin ang gusto niya, sa kahit anong panahon. Iyong hindi kailangang handang sumabak sa bakbakan, beinte kwatro oras.” Mapait ang ngiti ni Goyo sa kanyang huling mga salita, “at iyong malaya magmahal.”

Tiningnan ni Julian ang nakakababatang kapatid. Kirot ang namamayani sa bawat linya sa mukha nito.

“Kung gayon, ay bakit hindi na lang si Enteng?” Tanong ni Julian. Ngumiti si Goyo sa pangalan ng minamahal, pero isa itong ngiti na hindi naabot ang kanyang mga mata.

“Iba si Enteng, kuya. Hindi siya minahal para lang iwan. Hindi iyon ang para sa kanya, pero kapag ako ang kanyang makakasama, iyon ang mangyayari. Darating ang araw na iiwan ko siya.”

“Hindi mo naman siya kailangan iwan.”

Napatawa si Goyo, at sabay binaling ang tingin sa nakatatandang kapatid. “Giyera ito, kuya. Hangal lang ang mag-iisip na siya’y maliligtas,” sabi ng heneral. Hindi nakasagot si Julian. Totoo ngang matagal na niyang alam na may gusto si Goyo kay Enteng, pero ngayon lang niya naintindihan kung gaano nga ba kalalim ang pagtingin ng kapatid sa koronel.

Pinanood niyang ibaba ni Goyo ang kanyang tingin sa lupa. Tahimik sila ng mga ilang sandali, bago marinig ni Julian ang mahinang boses ni Goyo na bumulong, “hindi ko kayang gawin iyon kay Enteng. Hindi ko siya kayang saktan, kuya.”

Walang imik na naginuman ang dalawang del Pilar matapos ang pangungumpisal ni Goyo sa tunay na nararamdaman. Sinimulan ni Julian ang usapang ito na ang layunin ay tulungan ang kapatid na makuha ang minamahal. Ngunit, bakit ngayon, parang mas humirap pa ata lalo ang lahat?

Sabi ng mga tao, si Goyo raw ay manloloko. Papaibigin ka lang daw, kukuhanin ang matamis mong oo, at pagkatapos, iiwan kang lugmok sa putikan na siya mismo ang bumuo para sa iyo. Huwag ka raw magpapahuli sa matatamis niyang salita, at sa mga nakakatunaw niyang titig. Wala raw rito ang totoo. Walang sineseryoso ang heneral. Wala siyang tunay na minamahal.

Ngunit alam ng kuya ang mapait na katotohanan.

Nang magsimulang manligaw si Gregorio del Pilar kay Remedios Nable-Jose, hinayaan na lang siya ni Julian.


	3. Chapter 3

“Julian,” tawag ni Vicente, isang araw. “Maari ba kitang makausap?” Sa tindig at itsura ng kaibigan ay kinutuban na si Julian kung ano nga ba talaga ang gustong pagusapan ni Vicente.

Ilang linggo na rin niyang napapansin ang kakaibang lungkot sa mga mata ng kaibigan. Alam ni Julian ang pinag-ugatan nito, pero, masakit man para sa kanyang makita na nasasaktan ang isang taong tinuring na niyang kapatid, wala siyang magagawa. Hindi niya lugar ang makialam, siya’y hanggang payo lamang.

At kung tutuusin, naiintindihan rin naman niya ang pinanggagalingan ni Goyo. Dahil, kung siya ang nasa parehas na sitwasyon, pakiramdam niya ay mas pipiliin niya ring kimkimin ang kanyang damdamin kaysa bigyan ng dagdag na kargahin ang taong minamahal niya.

Alam ni Julian na nasasaktan ngayon si Enteng. At alam niya na ang dahilan ay si Remedios Nable-Jose.

Magkatabi na ngayon si Julian at Enteng na nakaupo sa batong bangko sa harap ng kanilang tinutuluyang bahay. Pinanood ni Julian ang kaibigan, na tila ba’y malalim ang iniisip. Matapos ang isang mahabang katahimikan, napabuntong-hininga si Enteng.

“Alam mo, hindi ko rin alam bakit kita tinawag dito,” sabi niya. “Nawala lang siguro ako sa sarili ko. Kalimutan mo na lang ang nangyaring ito, Julian.” Akma nang tatayo at aalis si Enteng nang hilahin siya pabalik ng kaibigan.

“Sandali,” tawag ni Julian. “Kailangan natin mag-usap, Enteng.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Vicente, “tungkol saan?”

Tinitigan siya ng maigi ni Julian, “tungkol saan pa ba? Tungkol kay Goyong.”

Nakita ni Julian ang sakit na umusbong sa mga mata ng kaibigan pagkabanggit kay Goyo. Lumingong palayo si Enteng. “Bakit pa?” Sabi niya, sabay bigay ng pilit na tawa, “masaya na siya.”

“Enteng,” tangkang paliwanag ni Julian, “alam mo naman kung paano si Goyo, diba. Isa lang itong panibagong Poleng. Panibagong Felicidad. Alam mo namang hindi siya seryoso sa kanila diba? Na hindi sila ang mahal niya?” _Dahil ikaw ang mahal niya,_ dagdag ni Julian sa kanyang isip.

“Hindi mo ba naririnig ang usap-usapan, Julian?” Sagot ni Enteng, “na iba na raw iyong ngayon? Na nagbago na raw ang batang heneral. Na nabago siya ni Remedios. Na nabago raw siya ng pag-ibig.” Isang masakit na tawa ang lumabas mula sa bibig ni Enteng. Halata ni Julian na apektado siya at nasasaktan sa mga naririnig, kahit na tinatangka niyang itago ito.

“Naniwala ka naman? Enteng, kilala mo si Goyo. Kelan ba nagseryoso sa babae iyon?”

“Akala ko rin noong una,” mahinang sagot ni Enteng, “yun ay bago ko nalaman na inalok na siya ni Goyo ng kasal.”

Bago ito kay Julian. “Hindi ko alam iyan.” Sabi niya, “kalian ito nangyari?”

“Kanina lang,” ang sagot ni Enteng. “Narinig ko silang nag-uusap. Hindi ko sinasadya. Kasama ko lang si Joven mag-ikot sa bayan. Nakita namin si Goyo, at dapat ay lalapit kami para bumati. Pero magkasama sila ni Remedios. Doon namin narinig ang alok ng kasal.”

Kitang-kita ang panlulumo ni Enteng sa kwento. Kitang-kita ang sakit sa kanyang mga mata.

“Enteng. Alam kong alam mo ang tunay na nararamdaman ni Goyo,” tahimik na sagot ni Julian.

“Na ano, Julian?” Tanong ni Enteng sa isang desperadong tinig. “Na mahal niya ako? Julian, alam mo ba ilang taon? Kung ilang taon ko nang pinipilit paniwalaan iyon?”

Pinanood ni Julian ang mga luha na nangingilid sa mata ng kaibigan. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na punasan ito.

“Alam mo ba,” bulong ni Enteng, “kung ilang taon ko nang inaantay na maging handa siyang tanggapin ang nararamdaman niya- ang nararamdaman namin – habang ang sukli niya sa akin ay parada ng mga kababaihang sinusuyo niya?” Sa puntong ito, ay napapikit na lang si Enteng. Tuluyan nang tumulo ang mga luha pababa sa kanyang mga pisngi.

“Putang ina, Julian. Ayoko na.”  



	4. Chapter 4

Bilang nakatatanda, nasanay si Julian na siya ang nag-aalaga kay Goyo at Enteng. Kahit na ba sabihin mong madalas eh siya pa ang nakakapagpaiyak sa mga ito dahil sa kapilyuhan niya noong kabataan, alam pa rin ng lahat na walang ibang pwedeng gumalaw sa dalawang pinakamamahal na alaga ni Julian del Pilar.

Siguro nga ay si Goyo ang matalik na kaibigan ni Enteng, pero hindi ibig sabihin noon ay hindi siya malapit kay Julian. Para kay Julian, si Enteng ay para na rin niyang kapatid.  Kung gaano kakilala ni Julian ang pakahulugan ng bawat galaw ni Goyo, ganoon na lamang din niya alam ang kay Enteng. Ramdam niya kung kailan ito masaya, o malungkot, o nagkikimkim. Alam niya kung kailan ito nagpapanggap.

At ngayon, si Enteng ay nagpapanggap.

Nagpapanggap na masaya sa tuwing nakakarinig ng balita na mukhang binabalik na sa wakas ni Remedios ang pagtingin ni Goyo. Nagpapanggap na masaya sa tuwing nagtatagpo ang mata nila ng batang heneral.

Napakatagal na si Julian lang ang nakakapansin, na ang dalawang sundalong tinitingala ng lahat ay may mga kahinaan at may pakiramdam din. Tila yata ang tingin kay Goyo at Enteng – at pati na rin kay Julian mismo, sa totoo lang – ay mga makinang de-susi na walang nararamdaman at walang alam kung hindi sumunod sa kanilang Tiyo Miong. Sanay na si Julian sa ganitong sistema. Kaya naman nagulat siya, nang isang araw ay lapitan siya ng pamangkin ng kanilang potograpo na may bitbit na tanong.

“Koronel del Pilar,” pormal na bati nito sa kanya. Tumango si Julian upang ipaalam na siya’y nakikinig. Tumuloy sa pagsasalita si Joven. “Sana po ay huwag niyong isiping nanghihimasok ako. Lubos lang akong nag-aalala. Pero, gusto ko lamang pong itanong: ayos lang po ba si Koronel Enriquez?”

Napatingin si Julian sa kausap. Unang tingin pa lamang, halata na ang malasakit nito sa kanyang kaibigan. Nakagagaan ng loob na malamang hindi lang siya ang nagbabantay at gustong mag-alaga kay Enteng. Habang iniisip niya ang mga bagay na ito, ay hindi napansin ni Julian na medyo matagal pala siyang napatahimik.

“Koronel?” Salita muli ni Joven sa isang maliit na tinig, na tila bang nagaalangan kung tama ba ang ginagawa niya. “Alam kong baka ako ay nangingialam na sa mga bagay na pribado. Pero, kung may kahit anong paraan na maari kong matulungan si Vicente, pakiusap, sabihan niyo ako.” Naguumapaw ang sinseridad sa tingin sa kanya ni Joven. Dapat ba siyang magsalita? Hindi naman mukhang masamang tao ang lalaking ito. At mukha namang pinagkakatiwalaan siya ni Enteng?

Napabuntong-hininga si Julian. “Aaminin kong tama ka, Joven. Meron ngang…pinagdadaanan ngayon si Enteng. Pero gusto ko lang din malaman. Ano ang pakay mo? Kakakilala niyo pa lang, hindi ba? Bakit ganoon na lamang ang pag-aalala mo sa kanya?”

Nagulat si Julian nang biglang namula ng bahagya ang potograpo. Binaling ni Joven ang tingin palayo sa mapanuring titig ni Julian. Ang reaksyon niya ay tila bang may tinatago siyang lihim na mauungkat sa kanyang mga mata.

Pero huli na ang lahat para kay Joven. Basang-basa na ni Julian ang kanyang lihim na umusbong mula sa kanyang namumulang mga pisngi at mga matang nangungusap. “Huwag kang mag-alala, Joven,” sabi ni Julian, sabay ngisi, “tutulungan kitang tulungan si Enteng.”

Dahil ano pa nga ba ang gagamot sa isang sugatang puso kung hindi ang isang bagong pag-ibig?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Isang napakahalagang desisyon ang ginagawa ngayon ni Julian.

Isang desisyon na huhubog ng lahat.

At ito ay kung anong kulay nga ba ang mas bagay kay Enteng, asul o puti?

“Julian, ano bang ginagawa natin?” Litong tanong ni Enteng sa kausap.

“E ‘di ano pa ba?” Sagot ni Julian habang bumubusisi sa kanyang lagayan ng damit, “e ‘di pumipili ng isusuot mo ngayon. Parang mas maganda itong asul sa’yo, tingin mo?”

 Napakunot ng noo si Enteng, “ano ba ang problema sa uniporme ko at kailangan ko pang magpalit ng damit? Pupunta lang naman kami ni Joven sa bayan.”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Julian, bagkus inabutan lamang siya ng isang balumbon ng mga damit sabay tulak sa kanya para magbihis.

 

 

Samantala, sa labas ng bahay na tinutuluyan ng mga del Pilar ay matiyagang nag-aantay si Joven.

Sinabihan siya ni Julian na kung gusto niyang matulungan si Enteng ay pumunta si Joven sa harap ng bahay ng mga del Pilar ng tanghaling tapat at doon mag-antay. Hindi na ito sinabihan ni Julian kung ano ang kanilang gagawin, pero nakita naman ni Julian na nagtitiwala ito sa kanya. Mukhang alam naman nitong parehas sila ng layunin, at iyon ay ibalik ang kislap sa mata at ang sigla ni Koronel Enriquez.

“Joven!” Tawag ni Julian sa potograpo. Napalingon ito sa kanya, sabay ngiti. “Mukhang sinunod mo ang payo ko na magdamit ng maganda ngayon, ah.” Sabi ni Julian habang wari ba’y iniinspeksyon ang gayak ng kausap. “Mabuti, mabuti.”

Napangiti si Joven na para bang nahihiya, “sinunod ko rin po ang payo niyo na magdala ng bulaklak. Iyong sabi niyo pong paborito ng koronel.”

Lumaki ang ngisi ni Julian, “mabuti naman! Nagbibihis na si Enteng, hintayin mo na lang.”

Masayang tumango si Joven, ngunit pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, nagkaroon ng kalituhan sa kanyang mukha. “Koronel del Pilar,” sabi nito, “tiwala naman ho ako na ang ikabubuti lang ni Koronel Enriquez ang iniisip niyo kaya natin ito ginagawa ngayon, pero, hindi ko pa rin po alam kung ano ang bahagi ko sa plano natin ngayong araw. Maari po bang ipaliwanag niyo sa akin kung ano nga ba talaga ang plano niyo, nang magampanan ko ang aking tungkulin ng maayos?”

Ngumiti si Julian, sabay iling, “huwag kang mag-alala, Joven. Wala kang kailangan gawin kung hindi mag-saya kasama ni Enteng.”

“Pero – “

Pinatong ni Julian ang daliri sa bibig ni Joven para patahimikin siya, “huwag ka nang magsalita. Magtiwala ka lang sa akin. At saka,” sabi ni Julian, sabay lingon sa pintuan sa kanilang likuran, “andiyan na siya.”

Pababa ng hagdan ng bahay si Enteng, mukhang bagong ligo at suot ang mga damit na pinili ni Julian para sa kanya. Pinanood ni Julian ang pagkamangha na nakapinta sa mukha ni Joven.

“Nasaan yung mga bulaklak mo?” Bulong ni Julian sa kanyang katabi.

“Ah! Andito po!” Gulat na sagot ni Joven, sabay angat sa palumpon ng mga bulaklak na hawak niya kanina pa.

“Ibigay mo na, bilis!” Udyok sa kanya ni Julian. Namula na ng tuluyan si Joven, pero tumango ito at sinalubong si Enteng na naglalakad palapit sa kanila.

Noong mga araw na pumagitna sa araw na ito at sa araw na unang nakausap ni Julian si Joven tungkol kay Enteng, ilang beses ring nagduda si Julian sa aksyon na balak niyang gawin. Ito nga ba ang tamang solusyon? Ito nga ba ang tunay na makabubuti para sa mga minamahal niya? Ito nga ba ang hihinto sa sakit na kanilang nadarama?

Pero ngayon, habang pinapanood niya si Enteng na natatawang tinatanggap ang bulaklak na alay ni Joven, napalagay na ang kanyang loob. May bahid pa rin ng lungkot at tamlay sa mukha ng kanyang kaibigan, pero ngayon, para bang may nagsindi sa kanyang mga mata, ng kislap na matagal nang namatay.

Noong kinagabihan, at nakita ni Julian na magkahawak-kamay umuwi ang dalawa, mahimbing nang nakatulog ang nakatatandang koronel.


End file.
